Without Boundaries: Sonic Lost World Original Soundtrack
Without Boundaries: Sonic Lost World Original Soundtrack is the official soundtrack of the 2013 video game of the same name. The music was composed and produced by Ramin Djawadi while the orchestral score was later conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith. Later the original themes from the video game "Sonic Colors" originally written by Michael Giacchino and Danny Elfman were later used for the video game "Sonic Lost World" which were adapted and arranged by Ramin Djawadi. Also the songs were returned from the previous games such as "Believe in Myself" from "Sonic Adventure" originally written by The Sherman Brothers, "Sonic Heroes" from the 2004 video game of the same name originally written by Phil Collins and "Reach for the Stars" from "Sonic Colors" originally written by Glen Ballard and Michael Giacchino which the songs were arranged by Ramin Djawadi. Without Boundaries was released under WaterTower Music and Walt Disney Records in November 27, 2013. The album which contains 93 music tracks in three discs and it was recorded at The Streisand Scoring Stage at Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California and mixed at Remote Control Productions Studio (Zimmer's company) in Santa Monica, California with the invitation of Hollywood Studio Symphony in total with the orchestra conductor of Nick Glennie-Smith. Track list Disc 1 #"Wonder World - Title Theme" (2:59) #"Cutscene - Opening" (1:23) #"Windy Hill - Zone 1"(3:49) #"Cutscene - Eggman & The Deadly Six" (0:50) #"Windy Hill - Zone 2" (2:09) #"Color Power - Indigo Asteroid" (0:42) #"Careening Cavern" (Lorne Balfe) (3:27) #"Color Power - Cyan Laser" (Michael Giacchino / Danny Elfman) (0:18) #"Cutscene - Face-off With Zazz" (1:08) #"The Deadly Six Theme" (2:25) #"Cutscene - The Cacophonic Conch" (0:34) #"Desert Ruins - Zone 1" (3:25) #"Color Power - Crimson Eagle" (1:03) #"Cutscene - Calling In The Heavy Hitter" (0:33) #"Honeycomb Highway" (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard, arranged by Ramin Djawadi) (3:03) #"Sugar Lane" (3:41) #"Cutscene - Zomom's Take-out Lunch" (0:33) #"Desert Ruins - Zone 4" (2:47) #"Color Power - Yellow Drill" (Michael Giacchino / Danny Elfman) (0:23) #"Cutscene - The Rise Of The Six" (1:06) #"Cutscene - Who Got Us Into This Mess?" (1:04) #"Tropical Coast - Zone 1" (3:28) #"Color Power - Yellow Drill (Submarine ver.)" (Michael Giacchino / Danny Elfman) (1:03) #"Cutscene - A Legendary Master Appears" (0:40) #"Juice Archipelago" (3:32) #"Color Power - Orange Rocket" (Michael Giacchino / Danny Elfman) (0:10) #"Sea Bottom Segue" (5:43) #"Cutscene - Eggman's Secret Weapon" (2:24) #"Cutscene - Master Zik's Warm-up" (0:29) #"Cutscene - The Enemy Of My Enemy Is...?" (1:34) #"The Deadly Six Theme (Orchestra ver.)" (2:29) Disc Length: (58:54) Disc 2 #"Title Screen" (0:52) #"Cutscene - Tails Gets Angry" (1:09) #"Frozen Factory - Zone 1 (3:42) #"Color Power - Ivory Lightning" (0:29) #"Cutscene - Even A Rose Has Thorns" (0:44) #"Snowball Waltz" (3:51) #"Cutscene - Eggman's Buttons Pushed" (1:12) #"Double Down" (3:33) #"Tilt The Machine" (0:50) #"Color Power - Green Hover" (Michael Giacchino / Danny Elfman) (0:21) #"Cutscene - Out Of Character" (Hans Zimmer) (0:53) #"Silent Forest - Zone 1" (4:39) #"Color Power - Gray Quake" (0:27) #"Cutscene - It's A Trap!" (0:37) #"Cutscene - Apathy Meets Disappointment" (0:40) #"Midnight Owl" (5:06) #"Owl Lights" (2:14) #"Color Power" - Magenta Rhythm (0:50) #"Island Relics" (3:29) #"The Deadly Six Theme (Violin ver.)" (2:25) #"Start Your Hedgehogs" (0:57) #"Invincible (Sonic Heroes ver.)" (Phil Collins) (0:33) #"Speed Up! (Reach For The Stars ver.)" (Glen Ballard / Michael Giacchino / Carole Bayer Sager / Kenneth "Babyace" Edmonds) (0:41) #"Lost World Jingle" (0:08) #"Mission Clear" (0:09) #"Item Get Level 1" (0:09) #"Item Get Level 2" (0:09) #"Item Get Level 3" (0:09) #"Item Get Level 4" (0:11) #"Stage Clear (Synth ver.)" (0:11) #"And The Winner Is..." (0:34) Disc Length: (41:54) Disc 3 #"The Lost Hex" (2:04) #"Sky Road - Zone 1" (4:08) #"Cutscene - Zavok's Taunt" (0:32) #"Dragon Dance" (3:53) #"Color Power - Red Burst" (Michael Giacchino / Danny Elfman) (0:25) #"Thundercloud Acropolis" (3:09) #"Cutscene - Tails Gets An Upgrade?" (0:58) #"Battle With Zavok (Orchestra ver.)" (2:39) #"Stage Clear" (0:44) #"Cutscene - Eggman's Sacrifice" (0:37) #"Cutscene - Revenge Of The Six" (0:35) #"Boss Rushes" (2:13) #"Cutscene - Solitude" (0:23) #"Cutscene - Robo Tails Attacks!" (0:56) #"Lava Mountain" (3:17) #"Boss Rushes (Guitar ver.)" (2:15) #"Battle With Zavok" (4:54) #"Cutscene - Eggman Returns" (0:53) #"Dr. Eggman Showdown" (3:47) #"Cutscene - Ending" (0:41) #"Tails' Laboratory" (1:54) #"Hidden World" (2:41) #"Hidden World - Cubliclated" (2:14) #"Hurry Up!" (0:41) #"Tornado Time" (Richard M. Sherman / Robert B. Sherman) (2:58) #"Color Power - Black Wisp" (0:36) #"Sky Road - Bonus Stage" (3:15) #"Midnight Owl (Bayou Drums ver.)" (2:40) #"Circus Caravan" (1:43) #"Special Stage" (3:09) #"Super Sonic (Wonder World ver.)" (1:06) Disc Length: (62:00) Personnel credits Credits adapted from CD liner notes. *Music Composed and Produced by Ramin Djawadi *Music Editor: Peter Myles *Additional Music Editor: Lise Richardson *Additional Electronic Arrangements: Mel Wesson *Technical Score Advisors/Score Coordinators: Brandon Campbell, William Marriott *Assistant Score Coordinators: Carlo Kretzschmar, John Kowalsky *Orchestrations by Stephen Coleman *Additional Orchestrations by Tony Blondal, Andrew Kinney *Orchestra Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith *Orchestra Contractor: Peter Rotter *Assistant Orchestra Contractors: Megan Tingory, Yvonne Tran-MacDonald *Music Preparation: Booker White *Choir Conductor and Contractor: Jasper Randall *Score Recorded by Dennis S. Sands *Score Mixed by Alan Meyerson *Additional Recordings by Dave Way, Steve Kaplan, Satoshi Mark Noguchi *Additional Engineering by Seth Waldmann *Assistant Recording Engineer: Jake Gorski, Milton Gutierrez *Assistant Mixing Engineer: Christian Wenger *Scoring Editor: David Channing *ProTools Operator: Adam Olmstead *Score Recorded at The Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios, Culver Cty, CA *Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *Additional Recording at 5 Cat Studios, Los Angeles, CA, Sound Gallery Studios, Los Angeles, CA *Score Recordist: Adam Michalak *Scoring Stage Engineer: Greg Loskorn *Scoring Stage Hands: David Marquette, Greg Dennen *Stage Manager: Julianne McCormack *Score Click Track Editor: Alice Wood *Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Czarina Russell *Mastered by Gavin Lurssen at Lurssen Mastering Featured Musicians *Featured Percussion: Satnam Ramgotra *Solo Vocal: Priscilla Ahn *Featured Guitarist : Tom Morello *Additional Guitars: George Doering, Ramin Djawadi *Electric Cello: Tina Guo *Flutes: Pedro Eustache *Erhu: Karen Han *Earth Harp: William Close External links *VGMdb.com - Track listing of the album. Category:2013 soundtracks Category:Video game scores Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Ramin Djawadi soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Ramin Djawadi